1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Aircraft ownership in the breakup of Yugoslavia
Overview When the former Yugoslavia broke up between 1991 and 1996, it's military equipment was ceased by local and regional forces, as was all the assets of the former nation. Kosovo war liberated in 1999, Montenegro became independent in 2006 and Vojvodina remains willingly united with Serbia. The list is of former Yugoslavian made aircraft in Yugoslavia at the time and not those imported from abroad at that time. Trainers and liaison Soko G-4 Super Galeb #Serbia: Serbian Air Force operates 25 G-4 aircraft but only 11 are effectively operational. # Croatia: ZPZ Enterprise operates 2 G-4 aircraft for civil purpose. #Republika Srpska: Air Force inherited 1 G-4 aircraft. #Montenegro: Air Force Inherited 17 aircraft. 4 of these were used but have subsequently been put up for sale. 6 aircraft were transferred to Serbia whilst 7 were sold to a private operator. Soko 522 # Yugoslavia- scrapped by 1991. UTVA 75 # Serbia - 14 aircraft. # Montenegro - 3 aircraft. # Bosnia and Herzegovina - 2 aircraft. Civil war time faction(s) unknown. # Croatia - 11 aircraft, replaced in 1998. # Macedonia - 4 aircraft, replaced. # Slovenia - 14 aircraft, replaced. UTVA Aero 3 # Herzeg-Bosnia- reportedly 1 in storage and sold after the civil war. # Moslim Bosnia-Herzegovina- reportedly 1 in storage and sold after the civil war. # Serpska- reportedly 1 in storage and sold after the civil war. # Montenegro- reportedly 1 in storage and sold after the civil war. # Macedonia- reportedly 1 in storage and sold after the civil war. # Kosovo- reportedly 1 in storage and sold after the civil war. # Vojvodina- reportedly 1 in private storage and sold after the civil war. Utva 66 #. Ikarus Aero 2 #. Zmaj Fizir FN #. Fighters and ground attack Soko J-20 Kraguj #Croatia- Former operator. #Republika Srpska- Former operator. Soko G-2 Galeb #Serbian Air Force - 1 aircraft in operation. # Bosnia and Herzegovina (civil war factions unknown)- scrapped. #The Croatian Air Force briefly flew 3 examples captured during Operation Storm. Soko J-21 Jastreb #. Soko 522 # Yugoslavia- scrapped by 1991. Soko J-22 Orao #Republika Srpska- 8, but 1 was destroyed in combat. #Montenegro- 17 by the end of the war. #Serbia- At least the current 42, plus one that crashed in 2010 and 6 who were sold to Myanmar s after the war. #Slovinia- Vague wartime claimes of 1 to 3 by the UK media. Utility UTVA-60 #Croatia- number unknown. #Republika Srpska- number unknown. Crop-sprayer Utva-65 #. Helicopters Soko SA.342L1 Gazelle #. Aerospatiale/Soko SA.341H Gazelle #. Sikorsky H-19 Soko S-55 #Some stored out of use in Bosnia (factional control unknown), Serbia and Croatia. Westland Whirlwind #Some stored out of use in Bosnia (factional control unknown). #Some stored out of use in Serbia. #Some stored out of use in Croatia. Also see #Yugoslavia #Helicopters #Interceptor/Co'In/fighters/ground attack aircraft #Trainer\liaison\ target tug aircraft #Cold War #Titoism #Tito–Stalin Split #Cold War secret police organisations Category:Aircraft Category:Airforce Category:Yugoslavia Category:Breakup of Yugoslavia Category:Yugoslavian Civil War Category:Helicopters